


Kiss me Ran-chan!

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heartwarming, Kissing, Yuri, birthday gift, it's just fluff really, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Kasumi and Ran never kissed for a some time.Now with the two (mostly) alone at the Train Station, Kasumi believed that it's time to make up for lost time.(A small Birthday Gift to Himamocas!)





	Kiss me Ran-chan!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himamocas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Himamocas! Hope you have a good birthday and a Merry Christmas! (bc that's a thing in the Philippines)

"Kiss me Ran-chan!"

Ran jolted up in shock, immediately staring at Kasumi with wide eyes and an obvious blush. The two were sitting on a bench in a public area, a Train Station to be precise, and heading to a Rock Concert where the rest of Poppin' Party and Afterglow (as well as all of Roselia) will be waiting.

"W-What?!" Ran said, her mind going overtime trying to process what her idiot girlfriend just said. "What do you mean by that?"

Kasumi gave the Rebellious Red Noodle a very adorable pout before scooting over closer so the two were in kissing distance.

"I said to kiss me!" Kasumi said. This time it was loud and very clear to both Ran and other passers by at the Station.

Ran herself was blushing very intensely at this point. "Are you insane?! We're in public! There's people staring at us right now!"

"And I say I don't care!" Kasumi argued but giving Ran a sad look. "We never kissed since we started our relationship and now is the perfect time to do so!"

Kasumi took both of her girlfriend's hands, her beautiful purple eyes staring into Ran's scarlet ones.

"Ran-chan," She said softly, the kind of tone that Ran loves to hear all the time. "I love you. I love you a lot..."

Ran then suddenly wrapped her arms around Kasumi's waist.

"I know that!" She says. "And I love you too... You accepted me even though I am such a freak. I don't want to leave you. I need you by my side."

"So can I kiss you?"

At this point Ran has no other arguments so she simply gave her a nod. It didn't take long until Kasumi leaned forward, their lips getting closer and closer before they made contact.

The kiss was rather light at first, with Kasumi only doing minor smooches on Ran's lips. While Ran knew Kasumi wasn't the romantic type, she also knew that she wanted her to be comfortable in the kiss until she was ready to go further. It was especially helpful due to the fact that there were some random people walking by staring at the couple with strange looks.

But Ran wanted more.

Eventually Ran's hands went up to the back of Kasumi's head and she pulled her in, deepening the kiss. While Kasumi guided Ran comfortably into the kiss, much like two months ago, Ran started to take control, obsessively exploring Kasumi's mouth with her tongue and grinding her body against her girlfriend. Moans began to escape from Kasumi's mouth, clearly enjoying it. It was only a matter of time before Ran started to moan, her grinding starting to get a lot more intense the more the two kissed. Ran loved the sensation, the intensity at which she and Kasumi are going. She didn't want to let go or to stop kissing. All Ran wanted was to hold onto Kasumi forever and to never let her go regardless.

Unfortunately for Ran, there was something as going too deep as Kasumi broke away from Ran's lips, her heaving being a clear sign that she needed air. Ran wanted to whine but she also felt her lungs contract, also wanting some much needed O2.

"Gaaaaah... Jeez Ran-chan," Kasumi weakly giggled. "I never thought you had it in you."

Ran blushed at the comment. "I-It was just in the heat of the moment! I didn't want to go that deep!"

As the two cuddled as they continued their wait, the kiss made Kasumi remember something.

"Hey Ran-chan?" She said, nudging her girlfriend to get her attention. "Do you remember when we first kissed?"

Ran looked at her girlfriend. "Of course I do. It was at a park right? Two months ago?"

Kasumi nodded. "And we went to the park to see the sunset after the Joint Practice..."

"It was an awkward trip..."

"Because you were such an introverted idiot. You still are in a sense." Kasumi gave Ran a sly smile.

"Hey! I'm changing at least!" Ran protested which earned the laugh of her girlfriend who continued the trip down memory lane.

"But you gathered your guts at least when we reached a large tree," Kasumi said. "Because you-"

"Held your shoulders..." Ran filled in as she did so to Kasumi.

"Looked at me directly in the eye with that cute blush of yours..."

"And I said..."

**_"'I love you.'"_ **

Indeed, it was two months since that moment, the moment that changed Ran's and Kasumi's life for the better. It was the day that the two confessed to each other and did their first kiss with the sunset in the background, surely a cliche yet heartwarming scene that would be etched in their memories forever til death comes knocking. It was the start of a brand new chapter for the two of them.

And Ran hopes that the story of her and Kasumi's relationship will continue on.

"Hey Ran-chan?" Kasumi said as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Yes Kasumi?" Ran replied.

"Do you want to kiss more?"

Ran gave Kasumi a warm and sincere smile before leaning forward.

"Of course I do~"

The two shared another passionate kiss, one that Ran believed won't be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Birthday Fic that ISN'T late! Well, at least I don't think it's late because I live in Hawaii and Hawaii Time and Time Zones and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...
> 
> But yeah I honestly hope there is some KasuRan (and more YukiKasu) moments in Bandori S2. Bushiroad plz... :(
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoy this fic and enjoy KasuRan because I can see a lot of good things going on with this ship and I love the dynamic. :3


End file.
